treehouse of pleasure
by fatboy313
Summary: Wendy finds out that Dipper has a crush on her, and when he takes her out for a hike they find a tree house in the woods and things start to get interesting DipperXWendy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls it belongs to Disney. Also follow me as a favorite author, and check out my other stories.

It was a slow day at the Mystery shack, Stan was taking a nap, Soos was watching TV with Mable, and Dipper, and Wendy were stuck in the gift shop. "Man this sucks." Said Wendy "Well I mean it's not so bad, because we have each other." Dipper said under his breath. "Did you say something Dipper?" asked Wendy, "What I didn't say something, umm I… I have to go." then he walked over to the house to regain his composer. "Man that was a close one she almost heard what I said, I need to go get a snack." But little did Dipper know Wendy heard everything he just said. "O.M.G I can't believe he just said that… I mean it's probably because he is 12, and he is going through puberty and his hormones are going crazy. Maybe Mable can help me." Wendy then walked into the house to find Mable. "Hey guys what are you watching?" Wendy asked, "Were watching the amazing world of gumball, this cat and fish are really funny." Said Soos "Yeah and their always getting into trouble, and funny hijinks." Said Mable "yeah that's great hay Mable can I talk to you in private for a minute." "Sure." Wendy and Mable walked into the gift shop. "Okay this may sound a little crazy but I heard Dipper say that he likes me, do you know anything about that." Mable thought to her self about telling Wendy the truth about Dippers feelings for her, but she didn't know if Dipper would trust her to keep any of his secrets anymore if she tells Wendy what's really going on. "Nope I haven't got a clue about it." "o really its just the two of you are twins and you spend a lot of time together, and I thought that you two would share these type of things with each other but I guess all twins talk about those type of things. Well thanks for your help and if you hear anything I want you to tell me okay." "Okay will do." Mable said with a big smile on her face, and as soon a Wendy left the room, Mable ran out of the door to find and tell Dipper that Wendy knows that he likes her. "Dipper…Dipper…Dipper." Mable yelled trying to get his attention. "What is it Mable." "W…Wendy knows that you like her." "WHAT!? Did you tell her" "Of course not she said she heard you say something under your breath." "Oh no… oh no Mable what am I going to do, if I tell her how I feel she might think I'm some sort of freak and not want to hang out with me any more I… I can't breathe… I can't breathe." Mable then slapped Dipper across his face as hard as she can to bring him back to reality. "Dipper you worry too much just tell Wendy that you liked her for some time now, but you were too nerves to say anything." "I don't know Mable, do you really think it will work?" "Of course it will, just ask her to go for a hike in the woods and tell her along the way." "Okay Mable I will." Dipper and Mable walked back to the mystery shack.


	2. Chapter 2

On there way back to the Mystery Shack Dipper and Mable decided to explore the forbidden parts of the woods, that was home to many mythical creatures, like the gnomes, manotaur, pixie and other creatures of the night. "Hey Mable I really don't think that we should be here, I've got a bad feeling about this place." "O Dipper if you are really that scared you can hold my hand if you want, and if that's not enough I'll let you ware my sweater so that none of those big scary monsters can hurt you." Mable said teasing Dipper who then took the lead and headed deeper into the woods, proving that he was not scared of any thing but, in his hast he slipped and feel down a very steep hill. "MABLE!" Dipper screamed as he slid down the hill at an alarming rate. "DIPPER!" Mable yelled from the top of the hill to see if her brother was okay. "Dipper are you hurt, should I go get Soos and Wendy for help?" "No I'm fine Mable, but you need to come down here and check this out, but be carful because. "Geronimooooo" Mable had already jumped before Dipper could warn her about how slippery the hill was on the way down. That sent Mable flying throw the bushes at the bottom of the hill. "OW" was the only word that Mable could say. "I tried to warn you Dipper said. "Well what did you want to show me Dipper?" "Dipper pointed up to show his sister the biggest tree house that ether of them has ever seen.

"Wow this must be the biggest tree house ever." Mable said "Tree house it's a tree mansion Dipper said I can't wait to show this to Wendy she'll freak." "Let's go in and check it out Mable said while running towards the front door.


End file.
